yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mulan and Mickey brought dishonor/Sharing the blame with each other
Here is how Mulan and Mickey brought dishonor in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. That night in the healing tent, Mickey and his friends were worried about Mulan. Mickey Mouse: Gee, I sure hope Mulan is okay. Angus MacBadger: Aye, Mickey, so do I. The doctor emerges from his tent and says something to Shang, who looks disturbed and rushes inside. He looks at Mulan, who sits up in bed, her side bandaged. Shang stares at her, recognizing her as a girl. Mulan realizes her mistake and pulls the blanket back on. Fa Mulan: I can explain! Chi-Fu: So it's true! Fa Mulan: Shang! Chi-Fu: (yanking Mulan out of the tent) I knew there was something wrong with you! (pulling her hair out of a bun) A woman! Treacherous snake! Fa Mulan: My name is Mulan. I did it to save my father! Li Shang: (looks at Mickey and his friends) You knew, didn't you, Mickey!? Mickey Mouse: Me? Li Shang: You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise, and you and your friends kept it to yourselves only to protect her! Mickey Mouse: (sighed) Yes, it's true, Shang. Chi-Fu: High treason! Fa Mulan: I didn't mean for it to go this far! Chi-Fu: Ultimate dishonor! Fa Mulan: It was the only way! Please, believe me! Chi-Fu: (scoffs) Captain? Shang walks over to Khan, he took out Mulan's sword. Chi-Fu: Restrain him. The Gang of Three start to rush over to her, but Chi Fu stops them. Chi-Fu: You know the law. But when Shang walks over to Mulan, he throws the sword in the snow in front of her. Li Shang: A life for a life. My debt is repaid. (to Mickey) And as for you and your friends, Mickey, you've done enough. Mickey Mouse: But, Shang... Li Shang: Get out of my sight! Now, you're all dismissed. Mickey Mouse: (feeling depressed) Come on. So, Shang prepared his men to move out. Li Shang: (to the soldiers) The emperor is waiting, move out! Chi-Fu: But you can't just... Li Shang: (to Chi-Fu) I said move out. The Chinese Army sadly walks away, leaving Mickey, his friends, Mulan, Mushu and Khan in the snow. With Mickey and his friends keeping the fire going, they felt very bad for Mulan. Mushu: I was this close. This close! To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage... man. All my fine work. (uses the tip of an arrow to roast a piece of food over a tiny fire) Fa Mulan: I should never have left home. Mushu: Hey, C'mon. You wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends, except Mickey and the gang of course. Y'know, you just gotta... just gotta learn to let these things go. Fa Mulan: Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right. So that when I looked in the mirror, (picks up her helmet) I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing. (throws the helmet aside) Mushu: Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all. (spits on the helmet) Let me shine this up for you. I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty! (turns sad) The truth is, we're both frauds. Your ancestors didn't send me, they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions. As Mulan smiles, Mickey wanted to cheer her up some more. Mickey Mouse: Chin up, Mulan. You've done a few things right for your father, even I do a lot of things to help my friends and make their own dreams come true. And besides, you'll always be worthwhile to us. Fa Mulan: Thank you, Mickey, I'm really glad you and your friends came to see me in the first place. Then, Cri-Kee started to cry. Mushu: What? What do you mean, you're not lucky?! You... lied to me? (as Cri-Kee nods he turned to Khan) And what are you, a sheep? Khan snorts, Mushu graons and throws Cri-Kee on the back. Gyro Gearloose: Khan is a horse, Mushu. Mushu: Whatever you say, Gyro. Fa Mulan: I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home. Mushu: Yeah. This ain't gonna be pretty. But don't you worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it. (as they hugged) I promise. Mickey Mouse: And don't worry about us, Mulan, we'll share the blame with you. (to Launchpad) Right, Launchpad? Launchpad McQuack: Right you are, Mick, that's what friends do for each other. Fa Mulan: That's very kind of you all. (hugging her friends) Thank you all for everything. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225